charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Halliwell Turner
Name Lucas Benjamin Halliwell Turner Born 2002 Species Witch-Demon Family *Biological Mother: Phoebe Halliwell *Biological Father: Cole Turner *Biological Siblings: Prudence Halliwell Turner, Parker Halliwell Turner & Peyton Halliwell Turner *Surroget Mother: The Seer *Surroget Father: The Source Life Childhood Phoebe became pregant with Lucas in 2002, while both her and Cole had turned to the side of evil. Lucas was extremly strong and had many powerful powers from inside the womb. Once Phoebe turned back to good and had vanquished Cole with the source, The Seer then stole Lucas from Phoebe's womb. The baby came across too power full for The Seer and killed every demon near by but enfact The Seer faked her death in order to help Lucas grow to become the most powerful being ever. With help from Cole's estrange mother Elizabeth, they both raised him evil but both was for their own need to become the next ruler of the under world. Lucas grow and was taught the evil was the right way but from an early age Lucas knew something was missing from his life, love. He still had good in his blood as Phoebe was all good and Cole was also half good. Since Lucas was little right up until he was a teenager he had a secret friend (unknown to The Seer and Elizabeth). A loving woman who came to him from the future to teach him about good, love and his long lost family. He loved this woman and saw her as a true mother figure, as infact she was exactly that his mother Phoebe. Once she had learned of his existance she wanted to provent the evil he would cause and she wanted to protect her son. Teenage Years Once he was old enough, The Seer began plots to help him become the ruler of the underworld. She resurected the old source. The three of them began ruling the underworld and eventually working up to ruling earth too. The charmed one and their children learned of this and another huge battle broke out. With the charmed ones held captive, the only choice was for the Destined ones to warn the Charmed Ones past selves, hence Phoebe going back and looking after Lucas and this lead to him protecting their lives in the underworld. Powers Basic Witchcraft *Spell Casting *Potion Making *Scrying Active Witch Powers *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *Flight: The ability to fly *Electric Bubble: A protective force field *Premonition: the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. *Conjuration: The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *Molecular Immobilization: The ability to freeze objects or people. Active Demonic Powers *Flaming: The ability to teleport through flames. *Fireballs: The ability to throw spheres of fire. *Fire Throwing: The ability to throw a stream of fire from one's hand. *Advanced Fire Throwing: The ability to throw a beam or intense torch-like fire from one's hand capable of vanquishing even the most powerful beings. *Telepathy: The ability to read the minds of other beings. The Source's Heir could read his mother's mind from the womb. *Possession: The ability to possess another being and take control of that body. The Source's Heir could possess his mother from the womb. *Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. *Electrokinesis: The ability to manipulate electricity. The Source's heir used this power to electrocute a doctor during a sonogram. *Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. *Super Strength: The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. *Transformation: The ability to transform objects into something else. The Source's Heir used this to turn fruit into raw meat. *Shapeshifting: The ability to turn into his demon half *Invisablity: The ability to become unseen. Photos Of Lucas Halliwell Turner Charmed421_117.jpg|Phoebe pregnant with Lucas File:4x21-AdPyro2.gif|Lucas using advanced fire throwing through Phoebe Charmed421_539.jpg|The Seer stealing Lucas from Phoebe's. Unborn_Source.jpg|The Seer once she stole Lucas Charmed421_019.jpg|Lucas being born 4x21-Seer-Baby.jpg|The seer holding baby Lucas File:2015_07_20_20_51_21.png|Lucas as a child 2015-07-09 00.27.28.jpg|Lucas using his electrokinesis power 227606-55879-peter-petrelli.jpg|Lucas getting a premonition PeterPetrelli.jpg|Lucas using pyrokinesis power Heroes_-_S02E11_-_Powerless.jpg|Lucas using molecular immobilization to save a friend Invisible-Flying-peter-petrelli-2668924-384-288.jpg|Lucas using his flight power to save a man 2015-07-09 00.27.57.jpg|Lucas and his cousin Marisa 2337284735_10d48a4184_z.jpg|Lucas with his mother Phoebe PicsArt_1437823333074.jpg|Lucas using his electric bubble force field File:2015-07-28_00.48.22.jpg|Lucas flaming Category:Warren Witch Category:Demon-Witch Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Invisability Category:Premonition Category:Molecular Immobilization Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Demon